Chosen One of Life
by JaxFanFictionversion
Summary: The Grox decided to retrieve the STaff of Life and find a way to reverse the effects and turn every planet into a wasteland. A disaster from an exploding star sets the staff which is now a jewel toward Earth. DISCONTINUED due to school.
1. Staff to Jewel

_The Staff of Life can be possessed by the one that retrieves it from the Grox. But what happens after the Grox retrieves it loses it due to an explosion from a dying star? The Staff of Life turns into the Jewel of life and goes inside a girl's body. The Grox abduct her but then she gets rescued. What will happen next? Read to find out! Rated T for some language and stuff._

The Grox were guarding a precious item that lies in the center of the Universe and that was the staff of life. They finally retrieved it to study and find out how to reverse the effects of it's power to bring death instead of life. If successful, the evil grox could leave every planet dead within minutes… No… Seconds. This would mean the entire galaxy would belong fully to the grox and they could take over other galaxies. But, there were risks. Some empires try to prevent the grox from doing so with whatever armed forces they have to keep the universe in peace. Some empires were almost as evil as the grox like the Lizorokian Empire, a race of carnivorous reptilians with a endless thirst for power, dominance, and even blood!

Three days after the grox retrieved the staff from the core of the universe, the ship carrying it was heading back to the Grox's original home planet where all the grox came from. Planet Groxia. Even though the ship carrying the staff was kept very well guarded by a fleet of 20 grox battleships that were heavily armed and ready, not even guarding ships will be able to stop the threat that was coming.

Usual threats to the grox are enemy races trying to take them down or steal from them. But the threat now is an disaster in space itself. The grox's ships were continuing back until a shockwave disrupts and damages their ships. A star possibly a light year or two away without warning explodes. The star must've been so massive that it's life ended. But unfortunately for the grox, even though their technology can only be so advanced at this point, there is no escape from the star for the troubles are not over. Something else other than a shockwave was headed straight for them at the speed of light coming from the star. The dying star produces a ray of light which destroys the ships and leaves nothing left of them. The only thing left is the staff of life which is no longer a staff for instead is the top jewel off it.

The orbit this object is setting for is directed to a solar system known as Sol to many but to it's residents on a certain planet is known as just the solar system. The object which is now the "Jewel of Life" Instead of a staff is already near Earth's gravitational pull. Eventually, the Jewel is caught by the Earth's magnetic gravity but even though it's falling, no friction occurs. Asteroids or any object falling would turn into a ball of fire but this does not occur.

The jewel finally in the Earth's atmosphere, drops to the ground. No one suspects a thing. Two hours later, finally the precious shiny jewel is noticed by a little girl about four. The girl has red hair which is quite long for someone this age for it grows a little passed the girl's bottom but still hangs not touching the ground unless the girl sat down in the grass. She wore a pink dress that hung down to her knees. She wore sandals that were also pink.

"Don't Go too far honey!" Called her mother sitting on a bench watching her red headed daughter play in the park. Too pass the time while watching her child she was already reading a novel.

The little girl replied "I won't!" and shifted her attention back to the shiny object on the ground. In appearance, it didn't really have a color, it reflected colors from the sunlight thus giving it a rainbow like appearance, almost like a prism. The girl picked up and stared in awe of it's magnificent beauty.

All of a sudden the jewel began to glowed and the girl was surprised. But on a hot summer day and so much distraction, no one was watching and the girl's mother was so busy into her novel she couldn't see what was happening. The jewel looked like it was disintegrating into glowing dust and those particle of dust went into the chest of the girl and then things went back to normal and as young as the girl was, she didn't know where the pretty shiny thing she found went.

"Honey it's time to go! Come on sweetie!" Her mother called after looking at her watch. The little girl didn't know what happened but decided not to worry so much about it and ran back to her mother.

Meanwhile in Groxia. In the main base of where the Grox dictator lives, he gets a report from one of his soldiers that the Staff of Life was lost and the ships were destroyed. Even though there is nothing left of the ships, particles from the cause of death, which is from a dying star were left behind.

Grox Dictator: "WHAT? Killed by a mother f*cking star? How could this have happened?"

Grox Soldier: "Sir! Calm down!"

Grox Dictator: "Calm down? How can I?! We lost the Staff because of an event occurring in outer space! We have enough problems with our enemies including the Lizorokian Empire! Now we face a damn problem from the universe itself!"

Grox Soldier: "I know your disappointed of this as I am but stars can't live forever. They can live for billions or trillions of years depending on the mass yet like other creatures must reach an end to they're lifetime. An exploding star is mostly unexpected though."

Grox Dictator: "Unexpected huh? Fine! Any trace of the staff?"

Grox Soldier: "No sir. However, the item is indestructible so it wasn't destroyed from the blast and shouldn't be. The whereabouts of it is unclear though."

Grox Dictator: "Then here are my orders, find the staff or locate it's energy source! Search everywhere even if it takes days, months, years, or even a thousand years. Don't stop searching until it's found! We need to get that staff before anyone else or anything else gets their claws on it! Find it! Find it now!

Grox Soldier: "Understood!"

…End of chapter


	2. Abduction By the Grox

Twelve years since the day the girl picked up the Jewel of life, she's now 16 years of age with a tomboyish personality yet still acts like a girl at certain times. She has a fair amount of friends and due to being the type of person that like to criticize, she will complain out loud any flaw going on in life such as the annoying girls obviously known as the "Ditsies" or "Bimbos" to her. She'll even criticize about societies that don't do very well in governing or maintaining their own economy. Now the world or Planet Earth as the universe knows it is going through enough problems with war and natural disasters while maybe other planets with intelligent civilizations might already have a utopia.

The Girl loves to draw and is very creative. She's mostly interested in drawing non human creatures for she thinks it's humans all the time on Earth and seeing your own kind too much is kind of boring. She also believes there's life maybe waiting to be discovered or just trying to prepare a appropriate way to introduce itself to the human race without the government overreacting and shooting missiles at their spaceships. Anyone who opposes this theory of aliens existing out there she thinks is stupid. She'll tell them "Then why do we exist? If there is no life out there, then you wouldn't even be born and neither would I and second, thinking that life is not out there would not make sense at all if the human race only existed, it would defy science and then all that we know would collapse and boom! We are wiped out of existence!". The person that opposed the alien existence theory would immediately drop his or her disbelief.

"Hey Jax!" Called her friend from down the school hall. "Wait up will ya!" "I'm waiting!" Jax called back. Now Jax wasn't her real name, it was her suitable nickname.

Her friend had brown hair and to Jax looked short but it was actually getting long. Jax's usual favorite outfit was a short sleeved red shirt that had black letters spelling out "Rock" in the front. She wore black jeans. The rest of her outfit would've included wristbands with spikes but she had to leave them at home to her school's safety conscious dress code. No metal studded accessories allowed. Her friend's usual outfit was an orange jacket that had a hood. Under the jacket would be any type of short sleeved shirt. Today that shirt was white. She wore usual blue jeans.

20 minutes later and only 10 minutes until school is over for a day. Jax was almost finished with her project in Computer Graphics class. Her friend was trying to finish it at least. Finally Jax finishes and to pass the time fools around with Adobe Illustrator practicing her drawing.

School was over and so Jax rides the bus home, her sister was going to hang at her friend's today and so Jax had to walk from her bus stop toward home alone. But she is unaware of what fate has in store for her.

Over the atmosphere of Earth, a grox ship hovers and without care has knocked some the satellites NASA set up including the precious telescope. The grox in light speed hovers over some of Earth's human countries. In one minute it's wandering from Japan to Egypt to Spain until the Grox driving the ship picks up the strong signal they've been searching for twelve exhausting years. The signal that was believed to come from the Staff of Life.

Grox Driver: "Could this be? Sir! I picked up a signal!"

Grox Commander: "What kind, it could be interferences and a collection of signal coming from the damn humans here!"

Grox Driver: "No sir! This one is very strong but it's also moving! I don't know why but no other object has a signal this strong!"

Grox Commander: "After it then! There's no time to lose fools!"

Grox Driver: "Yes sir!"

Meanwhile back with Jax, she was almost near her house. But her pace was slow, she looked bored.. Really bored. "Isn't there anything better happening?" she asked herself. "It's the same damn thing every time, despite this planet full of us humans inventing something everyday, the pace of civilization reaching a milestone in technology is very slow! I might not even live to see cars hover and humans finally colonize the moon!" Jax could already see her house as she continued toward it. She stopped to notice a giant shadow on the ground so she looked up to see what the object was hovering over her. Most people would shriek to find out a UFO was hovering over them but for Jax she just stared in amazement. In her mind she was thinking 'Good God that's just awesome! I hope the aliens are friendly! Wait why am I thinking this? I don't have time, I got to finish homework, check my messages online, and I want to check for any new anime shows!'

Before Jax could even thinking of walking to her home like nothing happened, a beam of light coming from the ship lifts her from the ground, she struggled desperately hoping the ship would just drop her even if it hurt. But her efforts were futile, her abductors were not going to just give her up right there. Jax looked up at the light lifting her up and blacked out only remembering seeing the ship.

End of chapter……

What do you think? Love it? Hate it? Review!


	3. Have no Choice

The girl woke up in a place unfamiliar. It took her awhile for her eyes to adjust until she was fully awake and alert. She looked around and noticed she was in some kind of glass barrier. The prison or things that kept her from going anywhere consisted of a round stand the size of a regular table only round with glass that was 5 inches thick yet you could see through it very clearly as if it were thinner. The glass reached up to another object that connected to the ceiling that was the same size as the stand holding up the prison. The object on the ceiling was the only source of light Jax could depend on even though it glowed red instead of the usual light bulb on Earth which was yellow or white.

Jax looked at her surroundings outside her prison. There were what looked like control panels, computers screens, pipes on the walls, and only one mechanical door.

Jax wanted to look around the place that she tried breaking the glass that kept her in the cell but after nearly wasting 6 minutes trying to break free, it doesn't break. The Grox come in through the mechanical door. Jax's eyes scanned the details of her abductors. They were shorter than her, had a squished round head with sharp teeth and had a cyborg eye on one half of their faces and a normal green eye on the other half. They had pointy ears too. Their bodies were round and like humans had two legs and two arms. The only differences were they had two fingers and a thumb on their hands and only have two toed feet. One side of their bodies were normal in flesh while the other half was mechanical meaning they had a mechanical arms and leg. Their bodies had a mechanical suit on. The Grox seemed to be red with stripes on their fleshy limbs

Jax wanted answers for her abduction so she yelled out "What's the reason you have captured me? I need to know! You don't need to keep me captive here you know!" The grox were confused at first until one grox went to a computer panel, typed a few buttons and on the screen translated Jax's words into Groxian language. Most of the Grox wanted to know the whereabouts of the Staff of Life and why the signal was coming from the female human Jax. But in order to actually get the information, they needed to adjust to the human language and get the girl to tell them the whereabouts of the Staff, even if it means by force. So in order to do this, they use the information they hacked in and stole from Earth and download it through into their cyber halves. After awhile of adjusting to the information and mechanical twitching, one Grox goes up to the cell and speaks English.

Grox: "Greetings human. We are the Grox, the most powerful race in the universe and most destructive. We have claimed you for a reason. We are searching for a special item known as the staff of life. This item comes from the center of the universe, we retrieved it years ago but then lost it to universal disaster from an exploding star. The whereabouts of the staff was then pinpointed to Earth and we detected the signal. For some unknown reason the staff's signal is coming from you. You must have it by now. Where is it?"

Jax hesitated. She didn't know what in hell this staff of life was. "Staff?" She asked in confusion.

Grox: "That's right earthling!"

Jax replied "I don't know anything about this staff though! What ever this thing is I don't have it!"

Grox: "Liar!" The Grox growled, as a hostile being, his temper was short as what little time he think he had for this naïve earth creature.

Jax: "I'm not lying! Seriously I don't know!"

The grox was about to yell but the Commander silenced him with a look. The Commander then ordered a clear scan of the human. The grox at the control panel once again typed something and an outline of blue light scrolled up and down the girl's body. "No mistake, she has it but it's inside her though and doesn't look like a staff to me though" The Grox at the computer told the commander.

Grox Commander: "Inside her?"

"That's right."

The Grox commander went up to look at the screen, it showed Jax entire figure. The Staff of Life was color keyed in blue. That's when the commander found out it no longer resides in the form of a staff for now it takes form as a tiny jewel inside the girl's chest. The commander knew this type of event was impossible. The one and only Staff of Life turning into a jewel and residing in some earthling's body. 'How could this be?' he thought. 'The item can't do this! Unless it had a mind of it's own. Wait a sec…' He started getting an idea. 'If I can get this human to use the staff's power to create more soldiers while we research how to get the staff to take away life of every planet in this universe. The dictator will more than interested in doing so!'

The Commander gave off an evil smile, he seemed so delighted in his thoughts of taking over the Universe. He went up to the girl's cell. "You have the staff but it's inside you. How did you retrieve such an important item my dear?"

Jax: "I don't know but.."

Commander Grox: "The item is inside your chest."

Jax looked at her chest, then she remembered something that happened to her as a kid. When she picked up the mysterious shining object on the ground, it was absorbed into her chest. Since then she had a weird blue birthmark that took the shape of a diamond.

Jax: "I think I might of found it when I was four. I didn't know what the hell was, honest! I was young!"

Commander Grox: "Indeed. I can tell that your telling the truth. And of course as young as you were, it's natural I guess for curiosity to have almost killed you."

Jax: "So it seems."

Commander Grox: "Alright we've found the Staff or Jewel I should say. We've finally found it!"

Jax: "Can you let me go now?"

Commander Grox: "No. Why would you think we're going to? If we'd drop you back to this pathetically blue planet of yours, we'd be dropping the jewel! Unfortunately, we can't use our machines to get the jewel out of you for according to the data out computers collected from the scan, the jewel is dependant of your life meaning if we took the jewel, it would kill you and the jewel might disintegrate or something. Or, if we killed you, the jewel will be destroyed along with you! Besides, we got plans for you!"

Jax: "Plans?"

Commander Grox: "Your going to work for us like it or not, your going to produce for me a powerful army to help us take down every empire in the galaxy, destroy their atmospheres, and help us gain power by force!"

Jax: "You rotten little midget! Destroy other empires? Destroying atmospheres just for power? Bullsh*t! Let me out of this cell now! It's bloody ugly being in here!"

Commander Grox: "You will work for us. And also it's not that we're not letting you out, you can't get out and if we opened the hatch right now, you'd suffocate!"

Jax: "What?"

Grox Commander: "HAHAHA! Human, you haven't learned all the things about us yet! Unlike you humans and most other filthy creatures that breathe Oxygen, we breathe pure dark energy! Only we are used to it! Your lucky to be in this cell for it's the only spot we will provide any sustenance at all! But we can also control whether or not you'll provided such needs your body requires. For if you don't listen to us….." The creature types a few buttons and the cell that provides her both light and oxygen changes. It starts pouring in the dark energy the Grox were breathing. At first Jax couldn't feel the air changing until she started panting and gasping for air. She was knocking weakly at the glass being put under such deadly stress.

"That's not all." Said the Grox commander with that evil smile. "We will obliterate your entire planet if you do not cooperate. You will die along with your race. But if you do cooperate, we will spare both you and your planet along with all the lives of your kind. What will it be?"

The girl suffering from the lack of oxygen and body trying to fight off the toxic air had to decide quick. To die with Earth or Live and work for the Evil Grox. Escaping was futile and despite her desire to want to kick those damn short tempered and cold hearted Grox creatures, the choice was obvious and she had to stick with that for her life. Fore her family's life. For her friend's life. For her entire world of Earth.

"I…..I……I'll.. Co.. cooperate!" Jax finally choked out. The commander typed on the panel and eventually Jax was granted salvation as oxygen slowly returned to her cell. The pain from suffocating exhausted her so much she was still laying down damn right glad to be alive.

"Good girl! Consider yourself lucky that we spared you, unlike the others that end up dead in less than a second! Most victims of ours have their planets destroyed no matter how much they plea for us to spare them and their race. Your one of the first to receive great approval from the Grox! I will expect you to be ready for the requests I will give you in 2 days!" The Commander headed out for the door. "Grox! Set destination back to planet Groxia!" One Grox from the other room that seemed to be the control room replied "Yes Commander!" All the Grox in the cell room followed the Commander. Now Jax was left all alone in the cell with the red cell light and Oxygen to keep her alive. She started crying already feeling homesick and feeling disgrace from choosing to work for a race even worse than the devil.

"What am I going to do….?" She asked herself as tears fell from her face.

End of chapter….


	4. Jax's creation, Escape to Sanctuary

It's been one day since poor Jax has been abducted. Most of her time was forcefully spent in that horrid cell but occasionally the Grox gave her a portable device that pierces into her neck and back and provides her oxygen while she's in a room full of dark energy. It looked somewhat like a collar with tubes sticking out and into other parts of her neck and back. Jax knows better than to breathe what the Grox are used to for it will kill her in less than 5 minutes. Despite the machine painful to wear at times, she had no choice for god knows what would happen if it malfunctioned or something while helping the Grox conduct more research on the Jewel of life in her body.

The Grox performed tests on Jax like she was some lab rat. Those tests were also painful for some involved needles that injected nanobots to constantly give status on the jewel. Of course, the needles that injected these were long. Some tests were dangerous leaving Jax with cuts. The Grox were struggling to find a way how to control the item that resides in an organism's body like Jax's.

Grox Commander: "That's enough! Take a break!" Jax let out a sigh of relief glad these dumb tests were over. She wondered if these short red cyborg creatures even cared about her health for the machine that gave her oxygen seem to do more than just pierce, the iron and god knows what else it's made of left the skin around where the tube cut to her neck a little yellowish or green. There could be toxic material that the Grox have not or didn't care to check coming from the contraption. Like the difference between toys and inventions which do or do not have toxic material, the Grox's planet might be so full of inventions and machines much to hazardous for other life forms except the Grox to handle.

"What does this staff of life do anyway?" Jax asked the Grox commander. "What?" The Grox Commander replied, he was busy reviewing the notes taken from the other individuals in charge of the lab and project. "I said what is the staff of life supposed to be used for?" Jax repeated.

"Well.." The commander began. "Originally it was said to be used for bringing life to any and every planet. I don't know the rest of it though and I don't care."

Jax: "Oh come on. There must be more to it!"

Commander: "And speaking of the staff, according to the notes I see left by my scientists that performed the tests, the jewel seems to react by your thoughts and emotions."

Jax: "So what?"

Commander: "The jewel reacts mostly to your brain activity. This could lead to an assignment you can use your brain for!"

Jax: "Great now you need me to think for you… What do you want me to do?"

Commander: "I'll show you!"

The Commander and some other individual Grox led Jax into a room that looked similar to her cell room but there was no cell. In the middle of the room there was a metal table. The table was sealed to the floor and it had tube like wires connecting it to the computers and walls that processed information and power.

Commander: "Now this is where you will be using your mind to create my army! First, we're going have to start with you creating one soldier. Now the dictator has reminded me to remind you that it doesn't have to look and be the same height as us unless your willing to be loyal."

'Why would I be loyal to you?' Jax thought.

Commander: "As long as the creation works for us and is strong enough to withstand anything and everything and is weak to nothing, the creature's success is our success!"

Jax: "So I have to imagine a monster or something?"

Commander: "Yes. However it must be suitable for battle and other dangerous assignments. It also must be stealthy."

Jax: "Just checking incase you wanted a 'teddy bear' to fight for you."

Commander: [irritated] "Don't tease me human!"

Jax: "Okay whoa! Whoa! I am human but I act by my own nature. And it's only harmless tease. Can't handle a little "Earthly" humor can you?"

Commander: "You dare challenge-"

Jax: "You know what f**k this, your short temper is too much. Settle down! Now this table her I just lay down on it?" Jax lay down on the table in the middle of the room, behind it was a large cell but it wasn't a cell at all and if it was, in wouldn't have an opening. The opening was wide and tall enough for what seemed to be where the creature was supposed to be made and simply walk out. The cell was large for they don't know what size the creation will be once created.

"Interesting." The commander said with an evil smirk. "And I don't even have to explain the rest." The Grox scientists in the room typed a few commands and the table Jax was lying in automatically came with mechanical straps that strapped her whole body down tight from the neck, down to the chest, down the legs, and eventually the ankles. Her wrists were strapped in to. Jax struggled. She stopped noticing some of the Grox were placing wires that had sticky ends that connected to her head. They looked similar to the ones used to measure either brain activity or brain waves.

Commander: "Now for this assignment little human. You have to imagine the toughest, strongest and most invincible creature ever! He must be able to go through all areas of space whether it has oxygen, dark matter we breathe or no form of air at all! He must be able to conquer enemy armies by their thousands even if there's only one of him!"

"Is strapping me down even necessary!?" Jax yelled out.

Commander: "You will either do it or-!"

"Okay! Okay!" Jax obeyed.

The Grox were preparing the machines to transfer data from Jax's brain and convert it into another organism.

'A tough creature huh?' Jax thought. 'Okay they want a tough one huh? Well it will have strength but it won't be all brawn and no brains. It should have strongest muscles and excellent intelligence. Even this "soldier" needs to judge a situation. If I could, I wish I could copy what I learned in life and transfer that to him. That would mean it would agree mostly with me. Of course I want to give it a different personality so it doesn't act like as if it were my clone. How would those midgets like if they met a tall but not giant [epic] type of creature. He'll have piercing teeth, he'll be able to bite everyone's head off if he had to but will still eat his vegetables. His hands and feet will be like a humans only he'll have claws and toenails will be sharp too! Despite his size, he'll be able to fly for a long distance and high altitude. This creature of mine will like no other for while it can bite, he can charge at anything harder than a bull even though has no horns. He'll shoot or spit poison at any enemy. His vision will be excellent as long as he can see things in color even though I wish he had night vision too. Oh and for my personal point of view, hell have a tail and will be a sort of a bright red with faded yellow stripes. A little fade of orange makes him orange in appearance but is still red under that. I hope it's strong enough to help me escape out of here!'

Just as the girl was thinking all this, the jewel within her reacted to her action of thoughts. The reaction to Jax's body causes the jewel to glow making Jax's body glow as well.

The commander ordered the others to start the process of converting the information and turn it into pure living flesh using whatever the power the machines got as well as the jewel's power to give life.

At first in the cell looked like a skeleton being built from plain pixels until the organs, muscle and tissue covered that thus giving more detail and the natural tools for the creature needed to survive. Finally the skin formed on the creature giving it proper identity of the outside rather than the inside.

The creature looked exactly or almost as Jax imagined. It had a "Shortensnout" [carnivorous] mouth with a slight under bite that made it's chin look a bit square but still round otherwise it was robot. In appearance it was tall. It's arms, beginning from shoulder to the grasper, reached down to the knee. The type of legs it had did have a knee facing forward but with differently built ankles that that faced back and a few inches off the ground but not too far in the air. It had "Monstrumtalon" graspers that looked like human hands but indeed were not human for the pointy claws. It had "Sassyquatch " feet that also looked human and once again wasn't due to having long toe nails. It had "Porcupain" bulbs on it's neck that looked like lumps with spikes [to shoot poison]. It's tail was long but compared to the body it looked short. It was an orange red like Jax had imagined with the stripes. It had "Coygamine" eyes which were a pale brown but looked gray. The creature had feathered wings that were already folded at rest.

The Grox at first stared in awe of this tough looking creature which was a lot taller than them and definitely taller than Jax who imagined it. The commander also stared in awe and then said "Brilliant! What a magnificent soldier he will be! He's a bit tall but at least not like those "Epics". When we get back to Groxia, we will have this one cloned and I'd expect more variety for more types of soldiers from you earthling! We need-"

Suddenly the alarm goes off and a Grox came over to the commander. "Sir! Our ships are being pursued by Lizorokians!"

"Dammit! Open fire! We can't let those ships get us now!"

The tall red creature Jax created looked around for a second. It seemed confused of the situation for a second but like Jax wished, a perfect copy of her knowledge and memories then flashed before it's mind. While it's body was being built in the process, it also somehow obtained knowledge of the Grox. Then it or he made a decision while the Grox were busy. It exited the cell, went over to Jax and asked "Do you want to escape this horrid place?". Jax stared the her creature staring down at her while her body was confined and strapped to the table she rested on. She didn't want to go through anymore cruelty the Grox gave her. Not only didn't they care for her health but they didn't even feed her for the few days she was kept prisoner and slave on this dirty ship. This was her only chance to escape, she will most likely never receive this chance again if she chose not to and she was not going to turn away such an important opportunity. Jax nodded in response.

"So be it my friend." The creature said as ripped open the straps that binded the innocent earthling. The commander and the other Grox noticed. "What!? What is he doing?" Yelled the commander.

"All I'm doing little ones is finding my master a better place to replenish her needs." The creature said calmly as he picked up Jax bridal style. Jax was surprised. If a male human picked her up she would've blushed but in this situation, she's the only human here. The creature's voice was loud and clear as well as calm. "All of you have treated her with no respect, care, and haven't tended to her wounds you inflicted on with your dirty experiments."

The commander said "How can you even talk? Your just a-!"

The Jax purposely cut him off. "I have indeed just came to the world or existence as we know it. But the jewel of life has given me a copy of master's knowledge and some from your computer that that were in charge of the machines that built me."

"Say what?" The commander gasped.

"Through the computers I was also able to contact a lot more data on your language, your governmental systems, your plans and even your evolutionary files. Your ways will not be forgiven little ones."

Some Grox guards poured in the scene and fired their advanced guns at the creature carrying Jax. The creature was fast to dodge and knock down every last one of those guards. More guards were on their way but the creature was able to take those guards down. Some were dead while other guards cowered away for the creature they were facing had everything. From knowledge to natural weapons and excellent strength. Size counted as an advantage as well.

The creature with Jax was nearing the escape pods which to his collected knowledge the jewel of life let him hack from the Grox data base is mostly used for if the main ship is falling apart or about to be destroyed.

"Commander!" A Grox called. "They are jumping into the escape pods! We don't have enough guards to stop them and most of the others are fighting off the Lizorokians!"

"Dammit again!" The commander growled. "That damn earthling, I swear she was planning this! She deserves to die on her way!" The commander held in one hand what looked like a remote control device. He pressed one button. This was the device to that machine that the Grox gave Jax for her oxygen. The portable type.

The escape pod was just nearing a planet that promised life was living on it. The pod was big enough for Jax and the creature to fit in but the creature had to sit down to prevent bumping his head. The pod did not provide oxygen, it provided Dark matter air. Unfortunately for Jax, she's not prepared for suddenly the collar that provided her oxygen makes a beeping noise and stops providing her air. Jax's creature had to do something quick. When he gained knowledge from Jax and the Grox data base, knowledge from the Grox also provided him some inventive technical skill. He opened a hatch that lead to a series of wires and hidden control panels. He messed with it for a while until the vents in the pod that provided dark matter blew in oxygen converted from the dark matter. Jax was able to breathe the air she's used to again. Luckily her creature was used to both types of air, his help paid off.

"Th… Thank you!" Jax said with relief while catching her breath.

"Your most indeed welcome master." The creature said with a warm smile. "It would be disloyal of me to let my creator die."

"Yeah…… Oh shoot! Silly me I haven't even given you a name yet!"

"A name for me?" He asked. He knew he just came to the world new and therefore he and his creator just met.

"Yeah. Hmmmmm…… Leo?"

"I accept the name!" He agreed.

"If you had a full name it be… Leo X. Jaxis!"

"That's good too master!"

"It sure is, I've given you an identity to use now. Oh and please, call me Jax. You can still refer me as your master and stuff but your not my slave, you have your own free will, and also you're my friend. As your friend, I ask of you to do me a favor. Accompany me and help me get home, then we'll see what you can do later on. Okay?"

Leo thought of this. "Agreed!"

The escape pod caught in the planet's atmosphere. The friction caused by colliding with air as it fell shook the pod violently but the pod was built for these circumstances. As the pod closes in and enters what seems to be the troposphere, the pod automatically releases some sort of parachute that slows the fall and makes a safe landing even though it still partly crashed into the ground. Leo opened the hatch that lead out to check their surroundings. The planet they landed on definitely had oxygen and plenty of it. The gravity was a bit heavier than on Earth but it's only strong enough for a human to have to put 20% more effort in walking or lifting anything up.

The pod landed in a spot where the environment there was part grassland and than some small areas of forest. The only thing noticeable besides the natural environment was a series of buildings that formed what looked like a city in the distance. Leo pinpointed that it was 2 miles away from where they are.

All of a sudden, the communicator in the pod which still works receives a transmission coming from the city. Leo rushes back in the pod, types a few buttons on the panel and a screen comes up displaying the native contacting them.

"Grox, you have landed in our airspace and therefore we…. Wait a second your not the Grox. Who are you?" The alien on screen demanded an answer.

Leo couldn't understand his language unfortunately. He only knew English from Earth and Groxian language. Speaking Groxian will only get the native suspicious. Leo answered "Do you speak English?"

The native signaled on screen to wait a minute. After a few minutes another native came on screen and said in English. "You have entered our home planet in a Grox pod yet you are not the Grox. You were asked earlier who you are. So who are you?"

Leo replied respectfully. "I am Leo X. Jaxis. My identity has not yet been made legal however I have the right to explain our situation. Me and my master escaped from the Grox's grasp and all we search for is a place to stay, something edible to eat, and more importantly some medical help."

"What planet are you from?" The native asked.

"I don't come from a race." Leo replied. "However, my master has an origin. She's a human from Earth."

"Wait say that again?" The native demanded.

"A human from Earth. She's a female and has not yet reached her adult age. About 16 Earth years of age. The legal adult age on her planet is 18 or 20. She was abducted by the Grox and they abused her."

"Any reason they did this?"

"She possesses the Staff of Life.." Answered Leo calmly.

The native's face showed a mix of shock and surprise. Leo could tell his reaction. The native finally answered "We'll send some help right away and fast!"

"Thank you." Leo said. He closes transmission.

End of chapter….

I might need someone to come join in the fan fiction and insert the native aliens here! Or not, depends. You will review nowwwwwwwwww!


End file.
